


Message

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: In an alternative universe, After the fall, John felt incomplete without Sherlock, until a message arrives.





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

 "2 months"- said, John; he was back in his old apartment, he had not left home since...that day.  
"You stupid and moronic idiot" "I hate you" -some tears were running through his cheek -"No...Fuck, no, I don't hate you, I can't hate you".  
John was depressed again, He could not sleep and with no appetite. But, one thought was stuck in his head...and he will solve it, Now.  
He stood from the floor and took his gun, he remembered Sherlock when he took it but also he remembered the fall.  
"Goodbye, John"  
He remembered that sentence, it was like recorded in his ears for the past 2 months, he charged his gun he put it in his mouth, took a deep breath and...his phone, some send him a-" Message?" "You have to be kidding me"- He was not going to open it, but, don't really know why he checked the message, perhaps it was his curiosity or hope, but he opened it.  
He started crying, John was inconsolable, the message said:  
Don't do it, I need you.  
-S.H. 


End file.
